One Hell Of A Mistake
by Look-to-the-clouds-for-me
Summary: Warning Contains Yaoi! Sorry if you don't like it. Ciel Does some "fun" things with Sebastian and... um, yeah, well... you'll just have to read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On the morning of November the 16th, Sebastian was cleaning up from last night's dinner party. Ciel had had a party celebrating his highest sales in years. Many people had shown up- most not invited and then got very drunk- but none the less they all had a wonderful time. Ciel had passed out in his own bed an hour after all the guests had left. Sebastian had gotten up early to clean seeing that the young master had fallen asleep at 5 am and it was 8 am when Sebastian woke up.

Now it was 11:55 am and Ciel was calling to him crankily, "SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian ran through the floors and corridors, then through Ciel's door. He walked to find Ciel sitting up in bed. "What do you need young master?" Sebastian asked slightly bowing to his master.

"Sebastian," he said, "dress me." He held out his arms waiting for Sebastian.

Sebastian sighed. "I thought you said you didn't want my help with that anymore."

"I'm not allowed to change my mind now," Ciel said putting on a pouty face.

Sebastian stared at him for a moment. "Did you have any alcohol last night young master?"

"NO! I JUST CHANGED MY MIND! NOW DRESS ME, YOU ARE MY BUTLER!"

Sebastian smiled amused. "Alright I'll dress you. Get up and come over here."

Sebastian quickly dressed Ciel and swept him downstairs where his breakfast awaited him. He ate slowly, while Sebastian stood 2 feet away as usual. When the young boy was done the butler took his dishes to the kitchen, washed them, dried them, and put them all in their correct places in less than 3 minutes. Then he rushed out back to Ciel's side and asked, "Anything else young master?"

Ciel stood up from the table. "No. But I'll be in my study. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Very well young master," Sebastian said as Ciel exited the dining room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 7 o'clock precisely when Ciel beckoned for Sebastian to bring him something to drink.

"How about something new to drink, young master?" asked Sebastian, hopeful he would be open to the idea. He wanted to test an experiment he'd formed in his head just hours ago. The butler wanted to see if the boy could handle alcohol.

"What is it?" Ciel inquired.

Sebastian almost had him lured into the trap.

"Sakura Blossom Tea," Sebastian said, in his head pleading Ciel would say yes.

"I'll give it a try."

Ciel had taken the bait. But Sebastian had a plan. Now, Sakura Blossom Tea has no alcohol in it and since Ciel has never had it Sebastian could slip Vodka into it without Ciel knowing it tasted different. So, Sebastian poured the tea into a cup and a little Vodka, then brought it out to his master.

"Here you are, young master, your tea," the butler said placing a tray on the table. The tray contained the tea and several small cakes.

Ciel took a small sip and put the cup down. He continued reading the book he had. When he eventually finished the cup of tea, his head was spinning. Literally.

"I think that's enough young master," Sebastian said removing the tea cup from Ciel's hand.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOO! I WANT MORE! GIVE ME MORE!" Ciel yelled like a small child.

"No, no, young master. You are highly in-"

Ciel had clamped his hand over Sebastian's mouth.

"Take me to my room," he said. Something about him seemed wrong, but Sebastian brought him to his room. When they got there Sebastian laid Ciel in his bed.

"Close the door," Ciel said taking off his jacket. Sebastian closed the door then turned to face the young boy.

Sebastian," Ciel began, "do me a favor and take off your shirt." He said removing the eye patch from his eye.

"But-" Sebastian started but was cut off.

"Take it off," Ciel demanded in a stern voice. Sebastian had no choice but to obey. He removed his jacket, vest, tie, and shirt letting each fall to the floor.

When he was done he started to say something, but it slipped off his tongue once he looked up. It felt like his mouth had dropped to the floor in the shock .

In the matter of minutes Ciel had undressed himself completely and was lying in bed utterly exposed. His clothes now scattered on the floor.

Sebastian thought to himself, what does this boy want of me...?


End file.
